


If It Looks Like A Duck, And Quacks Like A Duck... Its A Duck

by Sabrina_Nanami11037



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Hinata doesnt even know if he's gay or not and we're all rolling with it, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, That may or may not become a real relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina_Nanami11037/pseuds/Sabrina_Nanami11037
Summary: Hajime Hinata may or may not be gay.Even he isnt sure.Though he somehow thinks that having Chiaki Nanami be his pretend girlfriend will solve that problem....(It really doesnt...)





	1. The Request

Hajime stared down at the small envelope in his hands uneasily, before looking back up at Sonia.

“What’s this for?” He asked apprehensively, eyeing the Ultimate Princess with extreme caution. Sonia posed dramatically, one arm raised, a finger pointed out into the stars.

“I have decided to host a grand celebration! And it would be absolutely delightful if you and all our friends would come Hajime!” Sonia exclaimed excitedly. Hajime looked back down at the envelope. His name was scrawled on it in elegant cursive writing, the small page covered in decorative ink flowers.

“So, you’re throwing a party?” Hajime asked, one eyebrow raised. Sonia tilted her head in confusion, dropping her arms to her sides.

“Is a celebration and a party not the same event? Would calling it a party perhaps make you feel more inclined to come?” Sonia asked innocently, her gentle face strewn with worry. “If so, would you care for me to adjust the writing on your invitation? It would only take a moment, though it would be very much worth the trouble if it means I may have all my friends in attendance!” She offered sweetly, one hand held out for Hajime to hand back the letter. Hajime sighed, before tucking the envelope in his pocket. He couldn’t turn her down now, especially with how intent she was on getting him to come. Hajime knew this was not a battle he could win.

“No, no the invite is fine. I’ll be there.” He reassured, sending a sparkle into Sonia’s eyes. She clapped her hands together excitedly, squealing.

“How wonderful! I know how much you love parties Hajime, and I can assure you this one will be truly enjoyable, unlike the last one...” She added sheepishly. Hajime’s face turned bright red with embarrassment. Sonia quickly waved her hands around, almost attempting to wipe away what she said “OH! Um, not that Ibuki’s party wasn’t also enjoyable, it’s just that…well it did get a bit…out of hand.” She corrected awkwardly. Hajime closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to get the flashbacks of Ibuki’s disastrous party out of his head.

“D-don’t worry Sonia, I know what you meant. I’ll be there so see you at the party.” Hajime said in an attempt to leave the conversation. Just as he began to walk away, Sonia called out to him.

“Oh! And one more thing Hajime!” She added before he could get too far. Hajime stopped, turning his head to look at her. “You must bring a date, for I have set a wonderful surprise theme for the celebration!” _Crap._ “Oh, and Hajime, We promise we won’t mind if you bring Nagito! I know you too were very…ahem… _close_ at Ibuki’s party, but um just please make sure to bring someone!” She shouted, smiling reassuringly. Hajimes face turned an ever deeper shade of red and he shoved his hands in his pockets, rushing away in embarrassment. _This…This is not good._

_~         ~        ~        ~       ~        ~_

As soon as Sonia was out of eyesight, Hajime broke into a full on sprint towards the girl’s dorms. He was incredibly out of breath by the time he reached Chiaki’s dorm room, knocking on the door frantically.  


“I’m coming, I’m coming” He heard Chiaki call out from behind the door, followed by the sound of delicate footsteps pattering against the wooden floor of her dorm room. The door creaked as she pushed it open. As soon as her pale-pink eyes met with Hajime’s she stepped back from the door, pulling it open fully. “Oh, it’s you Hajime. What’s up?” She asked softly as she stepped into the room and flopped onto the polka-dot bean bag chair inside. Hajime rushed inside the room, closing the door behind him as he took a seat on the floor in front of Chiaki.

“I need your help. It’s kind of an emergency.” Hajime spoke quickly, still very much out of breath. She sat up a bit straighter at his distressed tone, her eyes widening.

“What kind of an emergency?” She questioned, her soft features strewn with concern. Hajime took in a deep breath, placing both hands on his knees.

“I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend for a party” As soon as he uttered the words Chiaki groaned, rolling out of her chair and onto the ground, before wriggling around.

“Hajimmeeeee whhhhyyyyyyy” She whined

“I know! I know you don’t like parties but please it’s really important! I can only ask you Chiaki! It’s just for one night!” Hajime begged, as Chiaki continued to wiggle on the floor. Hajime racked his brain for some way to convince her. “If you go with me, I’ll do whatever you want! I promise!” Chiaki abruptly stopped. She lifted her head to look at him, raising one eyebrow.

“Anything?” _Crap crap crap crap_

“Y-yes, anything.” Hajime answered reluctantly. He knew this was gonna come back to bite him in the ass later, though that was the least of his worries. Chiaki scrambled to sit up, scooting closer to Hajime. She stared into his eyes intently, and he had to actively try to suppress his laughter at seeing her pastel-pink hair was incredibly tangled after her little tantrum, some of her short locks standing on end.

“Video Game Marathon. If I go with you, you have to play video games with me for one whole night. No excuses.” Chiaki exclaimed, her tone more serious than he had ever heard her be. A huge wave of relief washed over Hajime at her tame request, since this was pretty much a win-win for Hajime. He nodded in agreement.

“Alright. No excuses.” He repeated, smiling.

“And you have to kiss me.” Chiaki added innocently. Hajime’s face turned deep, deep red.

“W-WHAT NO WHAT WAIT WH-” Hajime began mumbling, instantly scooting further back from Chiaki. She began giggling, before standing up and sitting back down into her bean-bag chair.

“That one was a joke. But your reaction was still really funny” She reassured, still giggling. Hajime took a deep breath and sighed in relief. Though another emotion was hidden underneath all that. _Disappointment?_ “But why is it so important that you take me to the party?” She questioned, interrupting Hajime’s thoughts. He ran a nervous hand through his short-brown hair.

“Well uh I needed a date who was a girl because… well… Everyone thinks I’m gay.” Hajime admitted, squeezing his eyes shut as he braced for her reaction.

Silence.

He opened his eyes to see her tilting her head in confusion.

“You’re not?” She questioned, confused. Hajime covered his face with his hands.

“ _Oh my god_ ” He shouted, utterly embarrassed. Chiaki shrugged.

“Well you did make out pretty intensely with Nagito at Ibuki’s party” She pointed out. Hajime took his hands away from his face.

“Now wait, Hiyoko dared me, and I was _really_ drunk” He argued.

“She didn’t dare you to use tongue…” Chiaki muttered bitterly

“Oh my god _IS THAT REALLY WHATS IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW?”_

“She also didn’t dare you to squeeze his ass” She added, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Chiaki _please_ never say the word ass again its ridiculously weird coming from you _”_ He groaned, completely mortified.

“Why not? We’re the same age, if you can say ass then why can’t I?” She questioned, puffing out her cheeks.

“Because it’s like hearing a Care-Bear swear, it’s just… wrong.” Hajime answered, shaking his head. Chiaki mumbled something under her breath, still puffing out her cheeks making her look very much like a child who’s just been chastised. “ _ANYWAY_ will you come to the party or not?” Hajime asked desperately. Chiaki sighed, nodding.

“Okay. But you have to promise you’ll do anything I ask later.” Desperate to end the conversation Hajime nodded.

“Yeah okay whatever. Thank you, Chiaki. You’re the best.” He got up to leave, with Chiaki following behind him.

He opened the door, while Chiaki stopped and waited. He turned to face her. “I’ll text you the details for the party later okay?” Chiaki nodded in response. “I really can’t thank you enough for this Chiaki.” She smiled gently, nodding once more.

“See ya” She mumbled as she closed the door shut, leaving Hajime standing alone and Panicked in the middle of the hallway.

Maybe this fake girlfriend thing wouldn’t go as bad as he thought

_Ah who am I kidding this is gonna be a fucking disaster_


	2. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, its a really fun one to write!  
> If you have anything to say please let me know in the comments! I love hearing your feedback =D

It had been a week since Hajime had seen Chiaki last. It was already Friday, the day of the long awaited (or dreaded, in Hajime’s case) party. For the entire week, Sonia’s party was all anyone could talk about. ‘Who was going with who?’ was especially a common conversation throughout the entire class. Though he tried his best to avoid talking about it, even Hajime couldn’t avoid the topic.

“So who’s the lucky guy?” Souda asked as he fiddled with some odd metal box with wires protruding from it. Hajime sighed, picking at the food inside his thermos, his face slightly red.

“There is no ‘lucky guy’. I’m going with Chiaki Nanami, my girlfriend.” He muttered. Souda froze, his jaw dropping.

“You have a girlfriend? Dude! Congrats!” Souda shouted, patting Hajime a bit too roughly on the shoulder. Hajime frowned slightly, rubbing at the spot where he hit him.

“Thanks I guess… Why are you so excited? You don’t even know who she is.” Hajime questioned, before going back to stabbing at his food, still not eating any of it. Souda rolled his eyes, picking up the metal contraption and examining it closely.

“Well, I’m just glad that you’re not taking Nagito there” He mumbled.

“Not taking me where?” _Shit._ Souda jumped back in surprise, as Nagito leaned over his shoulder, a small smirk on his face. Hajime turned red slightly.

“DUDE DON’T JUST GO CREEPING AROUND THATS FUCKING WEIRD” Souda screamed, pulling his beanie down to hide his face. Nagito chuckled lightly, though his eyes still held a small edge.

“Sorry about that… I was just wondering if I could speak to Hajime in private.” Nagito asked, smiling lightly at the two. Noting Hajime’s panicked expression, Souda frowned, glaring at Nagito.

“Whatever you need to say to my soul friend, you can say with me here.” Souda shouted, clutching the metal box closer to him protectively. Nagito chuckled again, raising his hands in mock surrender.

“Ah I see, of course. Well, I was just wondering if you would care to accompany me to the party, Hajime.” Nagito asked, his smile dangerous. Hajime could already feel himself slipping into Nagito’s hazy grey-green crystal eyes. Quickly, he shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath.

“Sorry Nagito. I’m going with my girlfriend.” He said quickly. He opened his eyes to see Nagito staring at him, eyes narrowed.

“You have a girlfriend?” Nagito asked, clearly not believing Hajime.

“Yeah and she’s hot too!” Souda shouted, in an attempt to make things better.

It really didn’t.

Nagito smirked.

“I see. Well, I’ll see you _and_ your date at the party then Hajime. Bye for now” Nagito said finally, and from his tone Hajime could tell he didn’t believe him one bit. He waved once before sauntering away. Hajime watched captivated as Nagito walked away, somehow unable to take his eyes off him. Once Nagito was out of sight, Hajime immediately turned, whacking Souda on the arm

“DUDE YOU’VE NEVER EVEN SEEN HER! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!” Hajime whispered angrily. Souda shrugged, smiling smugly.

“I think that made him jealous.” Souda said, proud. Hajime buried his face in his hands.

“Oh god Nagito’s gonna make my life a living hell.” Hajime whined.

“From the sound of it, your life is already a living hell.” Souda muttered, slightly bitter. Hajime dropped his hands from his face, glaring at Souda.

“Who are you taking as your date anyway?” Hajime asked, trying to change the focus away from himself. Souda rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable.

“Ah well I did ask Sonia but she’s going with Gundham, so the only girl left available was Mahiru” Souda said, slightly regretful. Hajime wasn’t at all surprised that Sonia turned him down.

“Really? Mahiru said yes? I thought she hated you cause you’re wimpy and not a real man” Hajime muttered, trying really hard to hide his smirk.

“HEY IM NOT WIMPY! I’m just more sensitive than other guys…” Souda argued back, though his argument sounded much more like an excuse.

“Yeah, yeah sure…” Hajime trailed off when he saw a familiar flash of red hair standing in the doorway of the classroom. He waved at Mahiru, though she only narrowed her eyes at him before walking closer to Hajime and Souda’s table. She stopped, placing her hands on her hips.

“Souda, you were supposed to meet me outside 15 minutes ago” She said, glaring at Souda, clearly frustrated. Souda stuffed his things into his bag and stood up.

“Crap, I totally forgot…” Souda said sheepishly. Mahiru rolled her eyes.

“No kidding.” Mahiru muttered sarcastically. Hajime looked at the two, confused.

“Where are you guys going?” he asked. Mahiru sighed.

“Souda needed help picking out a tux for tonight, so I’m taking him to get fitted for one.” She explained, slightly bored. Hajime snorted

“Dude you need your date to help you buy a tux? No wonder she thinks you’re wimpy” Hajime said jokingly. Souda opened his mouth to fire back, though before he could, Mahiru grabbed his wrist, pulling him with her out of the classroom.

“Ugh we don’t have time for this! See ya at the party Hajime!” Mahiru waved before exiting with a very embarrassed Souda following close behind. Though all they did was argue, Hajime thought they did make a good couple.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

He spent the rest of the day preparing for the party, and the closer he got to picking up Chiaki the more nervous he became. The closer he got, the more he realized how stupid he was. He’s asking his _best friend_ to pretend to be his girlfriend just to avoid figuring out if he’s gay or not.

_For shits sake what the hell have I gotten myself into?_

But, it was already too late, as he stood in front of Chiaki’s door, dressed in his cleanest dress shirt and slacks, prepared to escort her to the party as they had agreed. Mustering all the courage he could, he knocked on her door lightly. After a few moments, Chiaki opened the door, smiling as she saw him.

“Hey hey. Ready to go?” She asked as she stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her.

As she entered the hallway, he was able to see her outfit fully. Standing next to her, he felt a bit underdressed. She wore a cream coloured knee-length party dress, with small silk sakura blossoms running from the hem and sprawling across the dress beautifully. The pink colour of the flowers made her already pale-pink eyes stand out even more. She had a necklace strewn with pearls, her hair studden with them as well. He had never seen her look so beautiful. Hajime smiled in an attempt to hide his nervousness.

“Y-yeah. Let’s go. Your dress is really nice, by the way.” He added the last bit quickly, trying to be polite as they began to walk out of the building to where Hajime’s car was parked. Chiaki made an odd expression at his compliment.

“Thanks but… Are you sure you want to do this?” She questioned as they stepped outside, the night air cool on their skin. Hajime looked at her, confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked her as they came to a stop in front of Hajime’s car. She shrugged, looking down at the ground.

“You seem really nervous. And I can tell that you really don’t want to do this.” Chiaki pointed out. She always was observant, especially when it came to Hajime. Another reason why he knew he had to tell her the truth.

**He never could lie to Chiaki.**

“Yeah… But I’m afraid of what will happen if I don’t.” He admitted, before opening the car door and sliding into the driver’s seat. Chiaki opened her door and sat in the passenger seat not long after, though she still wasn’t content with his answer.

“Hajime… I’ll still go to the party with you… and I’ll do whatever you need me to do in order to make people think I’m your girlfriend. But you have to answer one question.” She said seriously. Hajime nodded nervously.

“My opinion of you will never change, no matter what your answer is. I’ll always be there for you, no matter what…But can you just tell me… Are you gay, or not?” She asked, leaning forward. Hajime’s brain stopped functioning for a moment, and everything seemed to stop.

He didn’t want to tell Chiaki the answer.

He didn’t even want to know what his answer would be.

So instead,

 _He kissed her_.

Chiaki let out a small gasp as Hajime darted forward, pressing his lips against her own. It wasn’t a very good kiss. Then again, Hajime was always a better kisser when he was drunk. He was mostly just pushing his lips against hers, and after a few moments, Chiaki began to push back. Her lips tasted like strawberries, thought the bitter taste of regret was overpowering him. He raised his hand to gently cup her cheek, noting how different her lips were compared to Nagito’s and _oh god why am I thinking about Nagito while kissing Chiaki? This is so so so wrong_. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he pulled away, breaking his lips away from hers. She slowly opened her eyes, her expression utterly shocked as she looked at Hajime with wonder. _I fucked up big time._ Hajime took in a deep breath, his head still a little fuzzy with adrenaline.

“S-sorry...” He muttered. Chiaki shook her head slowly, eyes still wide, like a doe’s.

“I-it’s okay. It was just… surprising.” She mumbled, sounding incredibly confused before sitting back straight in her seat, turning to face forward. “So. S-should I take that as your answer?” She added, still very much in shock. Hajime shrugged, and upon realizing she wasn’t looking at him he spoke up.

“I-I guess so…”

_Hajime shut up before you make things worse_

“All I really know is that…”

_Hajime don’t fucking say it_

“…You’re the only one I want Chiaki.”

_What Have I Done_

Her eyes somehow grew even wider, though her suprise faltered into something more along the lines of suspicion. Before he could say anything else stupid, he turned the keys in the ignition, and began driving off quickly.

**_Huh_ ** _._

**_I guess I can lie to Chiaki._ **

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O wow this ended up being much darker than anticipated but oh well xD Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
